The Unexpected Confession
by SammyBoy8
Summary: When Sousuke's annoyingly hyper kouhai comes to him for advice he isn't sure how to take the news. As they continue to decipher boys confused feelings about his sexuality he finds himself falling for the young red head. Rated T for yaoi.


Mikoshiba Momotarou was annoying. It was a simple and known fact between all the members of the Samezuka swim team. Everyone was aware of it, except for the first year himself. It didn't seem like it was his intention to annoy everyone, but he was so hyper and eccentric it was hard to deal with most of the time. Sousuke wasn't even sure how he handled it sometimes. It was difficult to handle the first year, with his stag beetles and his immature excitement.  
>Practice had finally ended, the rigorous training becoming something Sousuke looked forward to every day. Running a hand through his damp hair, he made his way to the locker room, his towel draped around his shoulders. It was a comforting feeling, the towel collecting some of the water that slowly made its way down the dark brown strands of his hair.<br>The locker room was empty, which didn't exactly surprise him. Most of the other members had left long ago when practice had actually ended. He enjoyed spending even just a few extra minutes in the pool, whether he spent it swimming or just enjoying the feeling of the water.  
>He opened his locker, pulling out his bag and setting in on the bench that sat in the middle of the room. "Hey, senpai!" The sudden and very loud voice of his kohai surprised him, making him jump up in surprise. Blue eyes went wide, blinking as he looked at the innocent red head. "Did I scare you?" He asked, a wide grin spread across his face as he rubbed the back of his neck in an almost apologetic manner. "You're fine.." He mumbled with a soft sigh, bringing his towel up to dry off his hair.<br>The usually hyper active boy was quieter than usual, only smiling at his senpai as if he had something he wanted to say but didn't know how to start it. Finally getting irritated with the slightly awkward tension, he let out a deep and frustrated sigh. "What is it?" The younger male seemed suprirsed by his words, jumping a little in his surprise. "Huh?" He asked, mouth open slightly with a dumbfounded look.  
>Sousuke wanted very badly to throw his towel at the other males face, to simply change and pretend he wasn't there, but his curiousity got the better of him. "What are you getting all nervous and annoying for?" He questioned bluntly, the younger seeming unbothered by being called annoying; he was rather used to it at this point.<br>"Is it weird that I don't really like girls?" Momo finally asked after a moment of silence. Of course Sousuke was more than a little shocked by the question, anyone would be considering just who Momotarou was. The skirt chaser not actually liking girls? That was one big contradiction he wasn't sure he wanted to involve himself with, and yet he found himself asking for clarification anyway. "What do you mean? You're constantly chasing after Gou."  
>The red head didn't seem phased by the mention of the cute younger sister of his captain. "Yeah, but she's cute and sweet, who wouldn't like her?" The elder of the two couldn't help but agree, nodding slowly in silent agreement. One just had to be nice to Gou, not only because of her shark of an older brother, but she was just likeable to begin with. "Well, then why do you think you don't like girls?"<br>It was true it didn't seem like the boy liked girls, there were plently of girls that had their eyes on him but he paid no mind to any of them. "I dunno..I just..don't.." Leave it to Momo to explain things in a roundabout way. "Clarify." Sousuke said simply, waiting quietly for the boy to further explain what he meant.  
>"What else there to explain?" The boy huffed with a childlish pout, puffing out his cheeks like a frustrated child. "I dunno how else you want me to explain it. I don't like girls." Sousuke stayed silent at that, a little surprised by the red-orange heads blunt response. If he had expected anything from him it definitely wasn't that. "Then..What are you going to do?" The raven haired male asked slowly, almost hesitantly as he was his kouhai with careful interest.<br>When all he got was a shrug in response he couldn't help feeling a little frustrated. Momo couldn't understand any of it. None of it made sense. He was supposed to like girls, be like his big brother, be a fantastic swimmer, but none of it was working out the way he had planned it. Or..how he had somewhat planned thanks to his lack of attention to detail. "You gotta think of something." The older replied simply with a sigh, running his towel through his still wet hair. "I dunno." The otter replied simply, arms crossed tightly and almost uncomfortably over his chest. This was definitely going to be a long talk.


End file.
